


Hannah

by Kallonimo



Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [51]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Parenthood, Post-War, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo
Summary: Sleep is for people without children
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shakarian Quarantine Project [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Hannah

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Category: Kisses  
> Prompt: Exhausted Parents

“Hannah…” 

“Bwah”

“I love you and you’re my little miracle”

“Bwaaaaah”

“But please let me sleep”. Shepard’s daughter is staring up at her with piercing blue eyes, so similar to Garrus’ and starts to scream. Shepard sighs “Goddamit.”

She can hear Garrus laughing from the bedroom. “We said no cursing in front of the baby!” 

“She can’t hear me! She’s too occupied screaming!”, Shepard yells back, picking Hannah up and bouncing her. The baby calms down almost immediately and Shepard carefully lowers her back down into her crib. Once she’s sure she wont start screaming again she makes her way back to Garrus, falling into the bed next to him. Her husband smiles and gives her a kiss, Shepard has to do her best not to yawn into it. She’s used to not getting a lot of sleep, but there’s a difference between a tightly scheduled military life and being woken up by a screaming infant.

It’s not like the Crucible hasn’t left it’s mark on her either. There are burns on her right leg and arm and scars on her face where the shards hit her when it exploded. Her Cerberus implants kept her from dying but they didn’t spare her from needing a lot of reconstructive surgery. It’s a wonder she was even able to give birth to Hannah. 

Shepard fought for it of course. And she managed to win one more time. The first time she held her newborn daughter in her hands she felt unstoppable. Commander fucking Shepard. However, now she’s just a very tired mother.

Hannah grants them ten minutes of peace before she starts screaming again, almost enough for Shepard to fall back asleep. This time, instead of getting up, she swats Garrus’ shoulder. “Your turn.”

He sighs and she can feel and hear him heave himself out of bed, he’s not as mobile as he used to be either. “Yes Ma’am.”

Shepard buries her face in her pillow, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
